


Heat is a Bitch

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: Bucky struggles with his heat cycle, and after so many years in cryo, it has left his cycle out of sync. He locks himself away in hopes of it ending soon, but what happens when she comes into his room, and he feeling himself wanting to take her?





	Heat is a Bitch

Bucky groaned as he buried his head into his pillow, his hips grinding into the bed as he tried to find some relief. It was rare he went through heat, but considering how often he had been frozen for, it didn't surprise him that he got hit with such an intense heat. 

His body had been out of sync for so long, that now he was struggling. His heat usually lasted for four to five days at most, but it had been a week, and he could tell it was nowhere near over.

 

A knock on the door made his eyes widen in shock, and he sat up with a feral growl. 

Her.

Her being near made it worse. Her scent was intoxicating, even if she didn't know it. Every inch of his body wanted to claim her, to fuck her until she was filled with his seed. Bucky knew he shouldn't think that, and the feelings he had for her, how his thoughts became filthy when she crossed his mind, it made him feel guilty.

"Bucky? Bucky please let me in. I'm worried about you." You pleaded, the anxiousness clear in your voice.

 

Bucky let out a groan of frustration, fighting every urge to open the door and pull her into the room.

"G…Go away. I… I'm fine!" He growled, his voice harsher than he had intended.

\--

Your eyes narrowed as you heard him speak. He didn't sound fine, and you were getting more and more worried each day. He had locked himself away, not telling anyone why, and you were terrified that he was having nightmares again, or that something had happened.

"Bucky. I'm going to ask one more time. Open the door now." You said firmly, waiting to see if he would reply. He didn't speak, and you knew he was attempting to ignore you. 

Fine. If he wanted to act that way, you'd do something you never usually would.

"JARVIS. Open the door to Buckys room. Authorisation Y/N 5469." You said firmly. You wouldn't allow Bucky to sit in his room alone and wallow by himself.

"Miss Y/N. I must advise that in this situation, it would be best -" JARVIS began before you cut him off.

"I don't care. Just open the door now." You snapped, breathing a sigh of relief as the lock on the door clicked open.

You turned the handle, opening the door and stepping into the room, but the sight in front of you wasn't one you ever expected to see.

Bucky. Lying on his stomach as he grinded into the bed. The muscles in his back tensed with each thrust, and you couldn't help but freeze at the sight, the dooe clicking shut behind you.

It only took a few moments for Bucky to freeze, and then he sniffed, as if something in the air was tempting him. His head snapped in your direction, and his eyes bored into you.

"Y/N… you… you shouldn't…" he murmured, breathless as he watched you. He stood from his bed, and the sheet dropped away to leave him standing in his full glory.

A blush appeared on your cheeks as your eyes flicked down to admire every inch of Buckys body. He walked towards you, almost stalking you with a predator look in his eyes.

You didn't even realise you were moving until you felt your back hit the wall, and Bucky placed one of his hands by your head, then the other squeezed your waist tightly.

"Y/N. You…. Smell divine. And I don't think I can control myself." He growled as he buried his head in your neck, inhaling deeply. The feral moan that escaped him made you shiver in delight, but your eyes widened in shock as you felt his hardness grinding into you.

"B..Bucky? What's going on? Why are you so…" you breathed, your breath shaking as your hands came up and rested against Buckys chest.

"Werewolf remember? I go through heat. And for the love of god, your scent is driving me wild. I can barely stop myself from claiming you right now." He murmured, his lips brushing over your neck as he spoke. His voice had dropped an octave, and it made you melt just hearing it.

"Either you run from the room and lock the door behind you. Right. Now. Or I will bend you over my bed and fuck you into my mattress until you are tearing my pillow apart and screaming my name. I won't be gentle either. Rough, hard, and fast. Every part of me is screaming to just fuck you now, and I'm doing all I can to hold myself back. So hurry and decide princess." He purred, nipping lightly at your neck as he continued grinding against you.

You could barely believe what was happening, and you could feel your head spinning as you thought. His touch was intoxicating, and you couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped at each touch.

"I won't leave. I'm… not letting you be alone and suffering like this. I'll happily allow you to do whatever you like to me." You whispered, knowing your voice would shake if you tried to speak louder.

Buckys eyes widened in surprise, and he pulled back to meet your gaze. The hungry look in your eyes, the flush across your cheeks, and your breathless panting made his mouth go dry. He felt all resolve leaving him, and crashed his lips to yours in a desperate need for your touch.

A battle for dominance began as your tongues tangled, your hands moving and tangling in Buckys hair as he pressed you up against the wall, grinding against you harder as he moaned.

Every touch was intoxicating for him, and he could already feel his self control slipping away. He didn't want to be too rough, but his animalistic side took over the moment you tugged at his hair, and a feral growl escaped him.

He pulled back, his eyes filled with lust as he pucked you up and carried you over to the bed, dropping you on the bed and barely giving you a moment to get settled there before his lips were on yours again, his hands moving to your clothes, and tearing them apart.

"Bucky!" You gasped as buttons from your shirt scattered, and he tore the tattered remains from your body. But your cry wasn't heard. Bucky was too far gone, and now the beast was out to play.

He bit down on your shoulder, grunting eagerly as his hands moved to your shorts. He pulled them down roughly, wanting to feel your skin pressed against his.

"Fuck doll. You are so eager for me already?" He murmured, noticing how soaked your panties were as he lowered his head between your legs, nipping and kissing along your thighs.

He brushed his nose over your clothed core, and you shivered in delight as a spark of pleasure rushed through you.

Bucky pulled down your panties, throwing them to the side so he could pay more attention to the very place he wanted to be.

"You smell divine. Even better than I ever dreamed." He whispered as he inhaled slowly, then slowly licked a stripe up your core, causing a shuddering moan to tear from you.

"And you taste like ambrosia." He mumbled, his tongue flicking over your sensitive bud, causing your hips to buck eagerly. He smirked and continued his ministrations, his eyes fixed on yours as he enjoyed tasting you.

\--

Your body was quivering with need. It felt like his head had been buried between your legs for hours, and the amount of orgasms that had ripped through your body left you barely able to do anything but moan and plead.

"Bucky… please. I need you. Please fuck me!" You gasped, your hands tangled in his hair and tugging at it with insistence.

That seemed to be the push he needed, and he quickly lifted his head from between your legs and crawled up your body, biting roughly every few inches, and leaving many across your breasts before finally pressing his lips to yours.

He settled between your legs, his fingers brushing over your nub before he took hold of his own length, breaking the kiss to gaze into your eyes as he jerked himself slowly.

"I will not be gentle. I will fuck you for hours. And trust me, this heat is bigger than any other I have had. So I will keep you here for days." He purred, lining himself up with your entrance, and slowly pushing into you.

Your eyes widened in shock, and a strangled moan escaped as Bucky finally slipped inside of you. You certinaly weren't innocent by any means, but by god. You had never felt anything like this before.

It was almost as if he was tearing you apart, and the thought of how he would fit inside of you had barely crossed your mind before you felt his hips pressed against you.

"Bucky." You breathed, tangling your hands in his hair again as you pulled him down and kissed him with a hungry passion.

Buckys hips pulled back, then snapped forward quickly, eliciting a gasp of surprise from you that caused a smirk to appear on Buckys face, as he did it again.

He built up the pace, thrusting harder and faster as he gave in to his feral instincts, and took you exactly how he wanted to. His hands were never still, trailing over your body as his mouth trailed down your neck, biting roughly.

Your moans sooned turned into broken sobs, your body barely able to take the stimulation as Bucky fucked you. The moment he bit down on your breasts, you couldn't hold back as you screamed his name.

"P..Please Bucky… I.. I need to.." you begged, then your eyes widened in shock as his metal hand closed around your throat, squeezing lightly.

"You'll come when I tell you to." He snapped, his voice deep as he continued thrusting. You could barely help but moan in excitement as the slight lack of oxygen began. You had never thought this would excite you. Choking was something you had never thought of. But you loved it.

Your body was falling apart under his kisses and bites, and each thrust left you wondering if you would be able to hold back.

"Come for me doll. Come. For. Me." He growled, thrusting harder than before. You sobbed in relief as you felt your orgasm hit, your body shaking as the pleasure travelled through your body.

Bucky grunted as your walls squeezed him, and it only took a few more thrusts for his to moan and spill inside of you, his gasps comign out heavy as he thrusted through his climax.

It took a few moments for you both to come down from your climax, and he slowly pulled out of you, lying down and pulling you closer, smiling as you cuddled into him.

"Wow.." you murmured, smiling sleepily as you wrapled your arms around him and closed your eyes, your body exhausted.

But a small shake had you coming out of your doze, and Bucky rolled you over onto your hands and knees before settling behind you, a smirk on his face as you looked over your shoulder to meet his gaze.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, pet. I told you I'd fuck you for days. And I intend to hold myself to that." He purred, before thrusting into you again.


End file.
